


For Science

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Helpful Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Practice Kissing, Soft Boys, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: For the comm prompt-After a not-so-great night out with a girl, Steve confides to Tony that he thinks he’s not a very good kisser. Tony, of course, offers to practice with him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649599
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap_Ironman Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap_Ironman+Community).



> A gift for our wonderful Cap-IM Community ❤❤

He can hear him whistling his way closer. He knows who it is right away of course, for one because Steve is pretty sure the others are out doing things people with successful lives do, he wouldn't know, and because no matter how much he wishes he wasn't, Steve is very attuned to Tony's appearances. 

He doesn't move though. He stays put sitting at the kitchen table, only his eyes moving from the window and the view outside to the other man entering the room. 

"Oh, up so late Capsicle?" Tony gives him an exaggerated frown before going further into the room for what he actually came for - coffee.

Steve sighs, "I really wish you'd call me Steve." 

That makes Tony pause in his tracks, the man making a smooth half-turn with his arms up, ala ballet dancer. 

"Well, that's the first I'm hearing of it, so, sure." 

"What?" Steve tilts his head.

"You've never  _ actually _ said 'call me Steve' before." Tony shrugs.

"Oh."

Tony hums. 

"You alright,  _ Steve _ ? You look a bit under."

Steve thinks about deflecting, and then he sees the face of the woman he’d attempted to date earlier that evening, and the look of pity on her face when she'd left him at the door of the restaurant he'd so carefully picked. He looks at Tony, at the attentive look on his face, he remembers Fury's latest memo,  _ 'communication is key' _ ,  _ and the award of the least well-placed person to give that lesson goes to… _ Steve thinks. But the man has a point. 

"Had a date tonight." Steve says and even he can hear how defeated he sounds.

Tony doesn't make a sound, simply rounds around the kitchen island to stand near the table, listening. 

"Didn't exactly go great," Steve snorted, he looks up at Tony then, his cheeks flaming hot as he whispers, "Second date, she left me at the door of the restaurant."

"She did  _ what _ ?" Tony exclaims and he seems genuinely affronted. It feels nice, for a second or two, before Steve is reminded of what he'd been mulling over by Tony licking his lips unconsciously. 

He doesn't realize he's staring at them when he says it, "I think I might… I might not be a very good kisser." 

Steve is definitely red all over now, regretting having opened his mouth the second the words are out and Tony's laughing, something cheerful, a rich sound that always makes Steve's belly feel fuzzy when he hears it, except now. Now he feels like disappearing into the nearest hole might be a good idea. And Tony's not stopping. 

He's still hiccuping lightly when he sits down in the chair next to Steve, catching his breath with tears in his eyes.  _ Damnit why does he have to be so… _

"I don't believe you." Tony finally says, his usually smooth voice hitching with the remnants of his fit. 

It takes Steve a second to react. He frowns. 

"You don't?"

"Nope, either that woman is an idiot or you're really awful at it, but I only ever believe what I can experiment, mad scientist, remember?" Tony wiggles his eyebrows. 

For the first time that night, Steve wonders if Tony's drunk, this whole conversation is definitely outside the realm of what Steve would call normal. 

"What are you saying Tony?" Steve asks cautiously.

"Oh you know, Capsicle,  _ Steve _ , you know, just… kiss me so I know if I believe you uh? And if you suck, I'll teach you." Tony shrugs.

Steve's eyes go wide, his face feeling warm again, and he stares at Tony, into his eyes which, believe it or not, do not look at all glassy like they do when Tony's been drinking. 

"You're serious right now?" Steve's voice has reached an unnatural pitch by now and he can't even care. 

"Dead." Tony nods. "We can… we can go over there?" He waves in the direction of the couch in the other room, then shrugs again, "I'm going over there, you do you, join me, don't join me, I'll be there." Tony gets up then, winks, his grin so wide Steve's heart thumps just a little bit harder, and then he's gone and Steve can only see the back of his head as he settles down on said couch.

A million thoughts battle for his attention, the most valiant of them all, confusion, the most predominant, want? 

Steve is up without realizing it, he's making his way to Tony without checking in with his brain lest it shouts at him to sit the fuck down.

He does sit, but next to Tony, on the couch that has seen many and Avengers movie night, in a living room that only has one light on at 11pm on a Saturday. He stares straight ahead at first, until Tony laughs and he can't help but turn to the side and look at him. 

"Well?" Tony crosses his arms, the light of a challenge lighting up his eyes, the tilt of a dare in his grin, and, Steve only realized later, hands that would tremble if Tony wasn't currently white-knuckling his forearms. 

"Well," Steve breathes as he leans forward. Just another second or two of hesitation, an inch away from Tony's lips, and then he presses their mouths together. 

He puts his whole into it, ends up with his hands in Tony's hair, his lips gliding over Tony's as they both gasp, and Tony starts to respond almost immediately. 

When they part, Steve is panting, his smile shaky with what they've just done. 

"Well?" He says anyway, throwing himself out there and laughing when Tony shrugs. 

"You do come off a little strong," Tony says, grinning at him.

Steve makes a wounded sound. Tony shushes him with fingers dancing along his knee. 

"Allow me," Tony whispers, his other hand fluttering across Steve's cheek to slide in his neck, angling his head down gently as he brushes their lips together. A renewed contact that takes Steve's breath away instantly. 

He remembers to close his eyes and quit staring at Tony's relaxed face when the other man presses their mouths more fully together. It's dirtier this time, more languid. Their lips drag together one way, then the other, and then Tony's pushing his tongue past Steve's teeth, licking into his mouth, licking Steve's own tongue and twisting them together and Steve is moaning before he knows it. 

It gets more frantic after that, with Steve pulling at Tony's waist until he's straddling him and they're pressed all against one another, their bodies flush and very obvious in their mutual arousal. And they keep kissing, Tony's hands fisted in Steve's hair and Steve's own fingers pulling Tony's shirt out of his pants to reach the heated skin of his lower back. They moan into each other's mouth, Steve pants into against Tony's cheek and Tony in his neck as they can't help but start grinding against each other, chasing their building pleasure, dry humping one another in their clothes like teenagers.

Steve hasn't done that in over a century, hasn't lost himself in the arms of another man, hasn't let himself be guided like this. Hasn't felt the heated evidence of the effect he can have on another person. It feels good, so fucking good, and that it should be Tony isn't as unexpected as he'd tried to convince himself. 

They've long come into their pants and laughed in each other's mouths when JARVIS warns them the others are gradually filtering back to their personal quarters, and Steve doesn't really want it to end there. 

"Tony?" 

Tony hums, avoiding his gaze as he tries to right himself a bit, and that's when Steve finally notices the shaking in his hand, and for once, Steve thinks he knows what it means. 

"Care to teach me some more?" Steve says, biting his bottom lip as Tony's gaze snaps up, his eyes wide with surprise like he expected this would be it - and of course he did - so Steve adds, "upstairs?"


End file.
